Love is Eternal
by Drdiagnostic
Summary: The ending of this one shot serves as an alternative ending to season seven's "Bombshells." While it is not be a popular idea, it serves as more than just an event. It serves as my way of unveiling a layer of House I would have liked to have seen. As always, House, MD and its characters are the property of David Shore, FOX and Universal Media. No infringement intended.


The ending of this one shot serves as an alternative ending to season seven's "Bombshells."

**Warning:** This story is not of the faint of heart and serves as a cathartic purging of a thought that has been waiting to be unleashed.

**NOTE:** Special thanks to a website I can't put here that provided most of the words to the ceremony part. There were many choices for couples, the one I chose for this story serves a significant purpose.

His eyes opened to the blaring brightness of lights hovering above him. Squinting, he's aware that he indeed has been asleep for some time, but the length of that slumber is under question. As he turns his head, he sees a familiar face in the form of his best friend Wilson.

With a smile Wilson says to him, "Welcome back."

Assessing his surroundings, House is now aware that he is in a hospital bed. Confused, House asks Wilson, "How did I get here?"

"You had an accident. A drunk driver smashed into you at an intersection."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Wilson answers.

"How bad?"

"You had internal injuries and some head trauma. We didn't know where you were or what had happened until a call came in from Princeton General saying you were there. I asked to have you transported here."

"Where's Cuddy? How is she? The surgery? I should've been there."

"Let's worry about you right now." Wilson says clearly avoiding the question.

Wearily House berates him," Cut the crap, Wilson! Where's Cuddy?"

"She's in the ICU. Test results showed she has cancer. The tumor was removed but the cancer did metastasize to her lungs." Wilson sighs. "I'm so sorry, House."

The news felt like a rock stuck in House's throat. Trying to force it down wasn't going to do anything but keep it in position. The pain he felt at this moment was far worse than the pain he experienced in his leg on the days where he wanted to die.

Taking in a deep breath he tells Wilson, "I want to see her."

"House I don't…"

"Now!" House orders him.

Nodding, Wilson helps House into a wheelchair and takes him to see Cuddy. When they enter the room, House's heart sinks like a ship. Seeing Cuddy weak, pale and distant was a sight to which he was not accustomed. Even when she scolded him she always had this infectious spark. To see that extinguished was a sight he's never though he's behold in a thousand years.

Wilson pushes him up to the bed and Cuddy turns to see him with tears in her eyes and a sense of relief that he was okay. However, she knew deep down this current bulletin must have been overwhelming to his already fragile state.

Weakly but still with a radiant smile on her face she acknowledges his presence with a simple, "Hey."

With a small, yet pained smile, he answers, "Hey."

Wilson departs to allow House and Cuddy to have some peace with each other.

Swallowing hard House says, "I should've been here."

Looking at him with sorrow she replies, "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. You needed me and I failed you...miserably."

"But you didn't. How much do you remember?"

House shaking his head says, "I don't know."

Cuddy begins to fill in the blanks for him in an attempt to jog his memory.

"The night of your accident I got a text from you saying that you heard the news, you were on your way to see me and that you loved me."

Thinking hard, House begins to recall the events of the evening. He was at Foreman's when Wilson called. Rattled by the news, he got into his car and remembered sending her the text. He was indeed on his way to see her but never made it. On his way there, he approached a light that had turned green. As he was going through the intersection, all he could feel was the impact of a car smashing into the driver's side. He braced himself as the car spun. The last thing he remembered was seeing a utility pole.

Cuddy tells him, "Foreman was worried because he was trying to contact you and wasn't getting an answer. He questioned Wilson apparently and then I was asked if I knew where you were. I was worried for a lot of reasons. I knew you wouldn't handle the news well."

"My screwed up mind went through a bunch of crap. I remember dreaming of you breaking up with me, because I wasn't there for you and I relapsed. Basically you pretty much brought up the point that I was a selfish bastard. I threw a hissy fit, resenting you and doing unthinkable things. Truth is...my subconscious was trying to tell me to get a grip on myself. Somehow I was haunted by the idea that I really was going to screw things up. Question was why? I got my answer in my dream. I am selfish. I do only think about myself. I know what the consequences of that would be and it's something I don't want to imagine. I know I only have a small window of time but I want to make this right." House looks down at the floor, feeling shameful for his actions prior to the accident.

"House, if you think I'm angry with you, I'm not. I understand. For one thing-I know this news was not something you wanted to hear, especially when you're trying to turn your life around. You needed time to process. Second, you tried to be there. You were on your way to see me. You can't help what happened. You were making the attempt to be there. This wasn't your fault. I don't want you to torture yourself."

Looking quickly up at her, he blurts out, "Marry me."

Cuddy looks into his eyes both shocked and speechless by his question. "What?" She asks.

Locking his eyes with hers, he answers, "You heard me."

"House I don't think this is…"

"Yes or no? There's no time for debate. From what I understand your window is slowly closing and I want to climb through it before the storm hits."

With tears beginning to glisten in her eyes, she queries, "But why? We don't have that much time together. It wouldn't be worth it."

"What wouldn't be worth it is not asking the question and taking the chance. I'd rather spend all the time we have left together than spending an eternity in hell not giving myself the opportunity to be with the love of my life…the one person who's given me more chances than I deserve. I want to be with you…until the end. I don't want you to go through this alone." He tells her swallowing hard to hide the pain that piercing his body. "Please, marry me."

Tears like waterfalls begin streaming down her chalky white cheeks. House brings his hand up to her right cheek and with his thumb gently begins to brush some tears away as he softly pleads, "Please."

Looking deep into his crystal blue eyes, sparkling from the pools of tears he's holding back, Cuddy quietly responds to his plea, "Yes."

Taking her hand in both of his, he kisses it and holding it confesses to her, "I love you."

"I love you too." She tells him as she makes a futile attempt to keep her tears at bay.

* * *

House returned to Cuddy's room later on that day, after allowing her to rest. When he wheels up to the bed, he pulls out a small package. Upon seeing that the package is a candy ring, she chuckles.

"What is that?" She asks pointing to the package.

"Engagement ring. Thought you'd might like to wear it until I get you a real one." Using his teeth, he rips the package open. "It was either this or the Nuvarings they have in the OB/GYN department."

"I hope you got me cherry."

"Aren't _we_ picky?"

"I'm dying. Aren't I entitled?" She jokes with a smile, trying to make light of the situation.

"You're lucky." He shows her the ring is cherry and puts in on her finger.

"I see you went all out with the size of the stone."

"In case you've forgotten, size _does_ matter." At this, Cuddy lets out a throaty laugh.

The room suddenly grows quiet, as they look into each other's eyes pondering the inevitable.

Squeezing his hand Cuddy asks, "You're sure about this? We won't have a lot of time together."

"That's why I want to do this." He says as his voice grows husky from holding back his emotional pain. "For once in my life, the puzzles mean nothing and you mean everything. I don't want you to go through this alone."

"I do have my family, you know."

"And what happens when they go home at night? Do you really want spend those nights just thinking about the inevitable by yourself? Or do you want someone there to help you take away the pain? I know what those nights are like and they suck...that is...until you came and found me again. I want to return the favor. I want to finally do something right."

Gently putting her hand to his cheek, stroking it, she softly says, "Okay."

* * *

The following day, Thursday, Cuddy was released; and thus began the task of finalizing preparations for the future. While the prognosis was not hopeful, she was still determined to fight by beginning immunotherapy. Prior to undergoing treatment, House and Cuddy made a mutual decision to marry right away. House made arrangements for a Friday ceremony with a Justice of the Peace, who was indebted to House for saving his life. Following the celebration, House and Cuddy figured they would take a brief honeymoon in the Poconos that weekend before she began treatment on Monday, since they both knew the side effects of immunotherapy would cause great physical and emotional anguish for her.

Cuddy sat at her office desk pouring through paperwork that was in need of her signature. With pen in her hand, she began rubbing her forehead, overwhelmed already with the amount of things that demanded her attention. At that moment House enters her office. He proceeds to sit in the chair across from her.

Observant of her distress, he asks, "Are you okay? I mean...I know you're not okay but do you need me to do anything? Food? Massage? Oral sex?"

She puts her pen down and laughs saying, "If only that would make things go away."

"It won't make things go away but you'll certainly feel better."

"I'm okay." She tells him, offering a soft smile.

"I talked to Wilson. He'll be there tomorrow. My mom is taking a flight this afternoon. She should be here late tonight...that is...if you still want to do this. "

Smiling, she softly answers, 'Yeah." She gets up from behind the desk and goes to sit on House's lap, draping her arms around his neck and nestling her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispers.

"For what?" He queries as he strokes her bare arm.

"For making my dream come true. May not be the perfect set of circumstances but I'm glad you're the one I'm with." She lifts her head to catch his eyes. "Till death do us part." Cuddy places a light feathered kiss on his lips, which then grows into one filled with deep love and passionate emotion.

When they break from their kiss, House confides in her, "I made a decision."

"About what?" She wonders.

"About my job while you're getting treated."

"What kind of decision is that? You gonna force Foreman to hold me over the toilet while I puke?" She quips.

"I'm taking a leave of absence."

Cuddy is startled by this revelation. The puzzles mean a lot to him and she feels that they'll keep his mind off the current situation. She's unsure if this is a good idea.

"House, look you don't have to..."

"I know I don't _have_ to. I want to. I need to. You've spent more than half your life taking care of me. Now, it's _my_ turn. I owe it to you."

"House, you don't owe me anything."

"Excuse me, do you know me? In case you've forgotten there have been plenty of times when you've been there for my pathetic ass. More times than Wilson has wives...that we know of."

"What are you going to do? You're going to get bored." She protests.

Confused by her reaction House questions, "Do you _not_ want me to be with you?"

She shakes her head. "No it's not that. I don't want you to give up something you love just to appease me or because you feel it's what I want."

"You're an idiot. You know that? Remember when I said I will always choose you? That I would choose being happy with you? Puzzles will always be there to solve; but finding happiness in love isn't. _You _are what makes me happy. _You_ are what I love the most. I would trade that for any right diagnosis any day."

"I love you." She says and kisses his deeply once again. Then with a sly smile she teases, "Now, about that oral sex..."

House smiles at her playfulness and kisses her hard.

* * *

Cuddy stands before House clad in a white, long, flowing dress with a white rose tucked into her tight, curly hair. In her hands, a bouquet of her favorite white roses. House stands before Cuddy simply dressed in a black suit with a white, open oxford shirt underneath. Presiding over the ceremony is Justice Talbot.

Opening a book, Judge Talbot begins with a few words.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome. Today we unite Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy in marriage and in love. As in music, harmony is made between instruments that are unlike in many ways but share a common goal...to make that which is simple beautiful. Today, Greg and Lisa you have decided to make your own song today as a lasting legacy of your love for one another."

Wilson brings over the rings for Judge Talbot. As Wilson holds them, the judge recites the following, "The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today, Greg and Lisa give and receive these rings as demonstrations of their vows to make their life one, to work at all times to create a love that is whole and unbroken, and to love each other without end. "

House holds out his hands to Cuddy. She hands her bouquet to Julia and takes his hands in hers. Judge Talbot nods to House to begin reciting the customary vows he and Cuddy have chosen for this particular ceremony.

Squeezing her hands, House takes in her beauty for a moment with a racing heart he's been known to experience on his long motorcycle rides. This is happening and it's very real. He is sacrificing the solitude of his soul for the short happiness he will experience with the love of his life. Surprisingly, those who know him best weren't shocked by the sacrifice he was willing to make, because she is the one who has always known him best even at his worst. Cuddy's willingness to say yes to him was an even greater reward than saving a patient's life, because in essence he was saving his own.

"Lisa, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

For Cuddy this moment is bittersweet. She's always dreamed of finding someone with whom she shared a common bond. This ceremony isn't the one she fantasized about as a little girl. In her eyes it's even better, because House is sacrificing his heart to her with a commitment to take care of her in sickness and in health. Never were those words so powerful than they were right now, because she is destined to succumb to illness within the year. Regardless of this fact, House is willing to embrace her in his life permanently rather than walk away from her. All this time, she worried about his selfish ways and his neediness. Yet, here he is accepting his role as her partner and ultimately her caregiver. He is ready to go through the pain with her, which is something she never believed would be possible. It was a humbling thought that his love for her trumped his pain.

"Greg, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

The words 'I choose you' jumped out at her as she recalled those very words uttered to her by House in a drunken affirmation of his love and relinquishment of the puzzles and patient lives as a result of it. It was interesting to her how these words came full circle at a time she never imagined would occur...their wedding day.

Gently with great love and care, House and Cuddy place the rings on each other's fingers. Once the ritual is executed, the judge offers some closing words.

"Greg and Lisa, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust-to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication-to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith, to be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. In addition, it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey, you both now pledge to share together. Greg and Lisa, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you by the laws of the state of New Jersey to be husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

With a smile on each of their faces, and on those of the faces of those attending the ceremony, Cuddy wraps her hand around House's neck pulling him close and they share a deep, passionate kiss full of love and hope.

* * *

Cuddy stands at French doors of their hotel room with her arms folded and looks out past the balcony to the frozen lake below. She takes in such a picture perfect scene with fresh snow covering the evergreen trees and the multi-colored evening sky with hues of pink, gold, light purple and orange. She embeds the image in her mind, since she doesn't know how many sites this beautiful she'll see again. House limps the short distance over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. She puts her arms on top of his.

Still entranced by the beauty before her, she observes, "It's beautiful. Isn't t?"

"I'd say it's a close second." He teases before bending down to kiss her cheek, smiling.

Cuddy lets out a soft throaty laugh. "Are you charming me just so you can have sex?"

"I didn't exactly come here just to admire the beauty outside. There clearly is more beauty and excitement seeing you naked."

House unfurls his arms from her waist, takes her hand and says, "Come on. We never did get to have our first dance."

They walk into the center of the room. House goes over and turns on his iPod dock. He selects the song "Over the Rainbow" as played by Keith Jarrett on piano. He takes Cuddy in his arms, as she places her head against his chest and they begin to sway to the slow, peaceful tones of the piano.

Holding him tight, Cuddy softly says, "I wish it could be like this forever. I'm scared, House."

Leaning the side of his chin against the top of her head he whispers, "It's going to be okay. Don't think about it. Think about this. Here. Now."

She looks up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He leans down, placing a light feathered kiss on her lips. Then passionately plunges his tongue to part her lips. Cuddy takes in his kisses like fine wine. They pull away from the kiss and silently stand for a moment looking into each other's eyes, absorbing the other's soul. Gently, House slide Cuddy's cardigan off her shoulders. Then, lightly strokes her cheek with his thumb and lightly kisses her again. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, he slowly pulls it up and over her head. Placing her hands on his chest, she slowly undoes the buttons of his white oxford, never taking her eyes away from his. Sliding her hands atop his shoulders, she lightly pushes the oxford off his shoulders and carefully pulls is down, removing it from his body. She rubs his bare chest and glides them down to his waistband. Once there, she kisses his lips and begins to undo the button on his pants. With one hand, House pulls her closer to him. She pushes away a bit, removing her lips from his, and glides his pants smoothly down his legs. Once she reaches his feet, House steps out of the pants. In a move reminiscent of their first night together, Cuddy kisses his scar and he helps her up. House guides her to the bed and he sits at the end. Putting his hands on her waist, he slowly pulls the fabric down her legs with ease, as Cuddy places her hands a top his shoulders for balance. She steps out of the pants. Looking into his eyes, she unhooks her bra and pushes each strap over her shoulders allowing the lacy undergarment to fall to the floor seamlessly. She then removes her matching bottoms. Standing before him, her breath is taken away by the fact that not only is she there naked in body and soul but that she is there as his wife. She is his and his alone. Looking at her House's eyes begin to form pools of water. In his heart, this moment trumps their moment after the crane collapse because she chose him as her husband. He belongs to her and no one else. He reaches out his hands to her. As she takes them, he pulls her to his lap and begins to kiss her like a sailor who's been lost at sea for years. She pushes him down gently onto the bed and removes his briefs, noticing that he is more than ready to consummate this honeymoon night. She gets into the bed and he carefully slides on top of her under the covers. She pulls his neck towards her and kisses him with a heated passion. He begins to nip at her neck, as Cuddy closes her eyes lost in his touch and the scruff that sends tingles throughout her body. She guides him inside her, letting out a soft sigh of ecstasy as she does. At first, his thrusts are teasing and deliberate as he pulls out to the tip and glides gently back inside her. With both hearts racing, House picks up the pace with Cuddy giving out supple moans after each thrust. Suddenly, they are both completely in sync. And as the song reaches it crescendo they do as well.

Breathless and glistening with sweat and foreheads touching, Cuddy places her hands on his cheeks and with a creak of emotion in her voice tells him, "I love you."

Swallowing his tears, House confesses, "I love you too. I always will."

They kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the moment and cherishing it.

* * *

Upon their return, it was time to face the challenges ahead. The days were long and the nights even longer, as Cuddy battled bouts of nausea, fatigue, fevers, chills and muscle aches. Through it all, House remained at her side because she was his obsession. His breath. His life. She was fighting hard, but one night she'd had enough. It was in the wee hours of the morning. House rubbed his hand along the bed only to find it was empty next to him. He lifted his head up to the sounds of muffled tears echoing from the dimly lit bathroom. House got out of bed and, as he limped his way closer to the bathroom, he observed Cuddy on the bathroom floor weeping. He went over to the sink and wet a washcloth. He slid himself down next to her and gently wiped her lips and forehead.

Crying she admitted through tears, "I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

House tosses the washcloth into the sink, pulls Cuddy to his chest and tries to sooth her, "It's okay. You don't have to fight anymore if you don't want to."

She pulls away from him shocked, "But what about you? What about Rachel?"

"What about us? Because this isn't about us, it's about you and what _you_ want. Rachel and I will love you regardless of what you want to do. This is your choice. Your call. Right now you're miserable and I hate seeing you this way. But no matter what you decide, I'm here for you."

"What would you do?" She wonders.

He shakes his head. "Why do you care what I would do?"

"Because you're the most honest person I know." She says with sincerity.

He takes a moment, sighs and says, "Based on your last consult with Wilson, I think you're beating a dead horse." Rolling his eyes, realizing what he just said he apologizes, "Sorry. Poor choice of words."

With a half smile she tells him, "It's okay. I think you're right. I'm done."

"Okay." He acknowledges softly.

"Okay?"

Looking at her he nods. "Okay." He kisses her forehead and just holds her for awhile, as she wraps her arms around him. House sits there deep in thought. He realizes that even though this decision would mean that death would take her away sooner, he would vow to cherish the days he had with the one woman who truly held his heart in her hands.

* * *

The days slowly drifted by and Rachel was made aware of the situation with all the sensitivity an adult could convey at such a difficult time. As a way to show Cuddy he was truly serious about his role in her life, he made a promise to her that he would take care of Rachel with the permission of Cuddy's family. It was a sacrifice House was willing to make in order to maintain the purest of memories for the little girl and to fulfill the void Cuddy would leave behind for both of them. Although there was some hesitation and resistance on the part of Cuddy's sister, Julia, she conceded and allowed her sister this dying wish. Arrangements were made through Cuddy's lawyer to make House Rachel's legal guardian. Upon hearing the news that House would be her daddy for real, Rachel became overjoyed and hugged House the hardest she could. Next to Cuddy, House was the one she relied on to be her playmate and guide in life.

The hours and months began to grow darker and so did the light in Cuddy's eyes. Now confined to bed, she marveled at the way House was taking care of her-giving her sponge baths, filling her in on all the latest news and sharing stories of the things Rachel did that day. House read to Cuddy, fed her and just loved her in all the ways he knew how.

House walked into their bedroom to check Cuddy's morphine drip and IV bag. The last thing Cuddy wanted to do was die in the hospital, so House made arrangements with the hospital and Wilson to provide him with what was necessary to take care of her at home. Cuddy was peacefully sleeping, but was pale and very frail. The cancer was taking its toll on her and House. He was never really able to get a good night's rest, due to the fact that he was constantly worried about her and checking in on her. As Cuddy's condition started to deteriorate, House would find himself taking late night whisky breaks and silently weeping. During the day, a nurse would take care of Cuddy while House spent time with Rachel out of the house. Even though he felt guilty for leaving Cuddy with the nurse, Cuddy insisted he do it. She knew he needed a break from her; but now there was no time for breaks.

While he was changing her IV bag, Cuddy opened her eyes. She wore a weak smile and whispered, "Hey."

House affixed the bag to the hook. Then he looked at her apologetically and said, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay." Noticing his down look she remarks, "You look like crap."

"So do you." He retorts trying to keep it light.

She begins to laugh but winces, "Don't make me laugh. It hurts." Yet, she smiles.

House pulls a chair over and sits next to her. Then he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"You're such a charmer." She says with a smile.

"Always." He responds with a wink.

"I'm scared, Greg." She confesses.

For a moment he's visibly taken aback. Noticing this, Cuddy questions, "What is it?"

House swallows hard. "That's the first time you've called me Greg since we've been married."

" I think it's about time. Don't you?"

"You don't have to be scared. There's already a throne waiting for you after all the years you've put up with me."

"I'm not scared about dying. I'm scared for you." She squeezes his hand hard. "You have to promise me that when it gets hard that you talk to someone. Don't hold it in. If you don't do this for me, then do this for Rachel because she's going to need you so much. Promise me."

With tears pooling in his eyes he answers her softly, "I promise."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Will you play your guitar and sing to me?"

He nods. "Yeah."

House reaches over, grabs his guitar and starts singing and playing "Let Them Talk." While he does so, he never takes his eyes off of her. As she listens, tears begin to stream down her cheeks. This is a moment for them and she cherishes each note played and sung, as the sweet tones and his warm baritone voice soothe her.

When he ends the serenade, she tells him, "Thank you." He puts the guitar aside, bends over and kisses her softly on the lips. She grabs his hand, squeezes it and relays, "I think you should call my family." He nods with tears in his eyes and does as she wishes.

* * *

Each family spent their moment with Cuddy, including Wilson whom Cuddy considered family also. Cuddy urged Wilson to take care of House for her, because he'll need him now more than ever. Wilson promised her he would. The hardest one to say goodbye to was Rachel. She was still so young and impressionable, but incredibly smart. Rachel sat on the bed next to her mom.

Looking at Cuddy, she innocently asks, "Are you going to sleep, mommy?"

Somewhat breathless Cuddy answers, "Soon, baby. Soon."

"Will you remember me?"

Holding back tears Cuddy answers, "Of course sweetie. I could never forget, you."

"What about daddy? Will you remember him?" Rachel nestles herself under Cuddy's arm.

"I will always remember your daddy. He's a brave man and will love you as much as I have. You need to take care of each other. You think you can do that? You think you can take care of daddy for me? "

"He's tough, but I think I can handle him." At this Cuddy lets out a pained chuckle. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, mommy." Cuddy kisses Rachel on the head, breathing in her scent one last time.

Rachel emerges from the bedroom. Looking at House she says to him, "Mommy wants you now."

House rubs her on her little head. "Thanks, kiddo."

House walks into the bedroom.

Cuddy looking at him urges him, "Come lay with me."

He limps over to the dresser and rest his cane against it. He then lays on the bed next to her and holds her, resting her head on his chest.

"There's so much I want to say to you, but there's no time. I want you to know that you made my life better even though you may not think you have. I will never forget you for all the sacrifices you've made for me. There's so much good in you that I hope you can find it in yourself. I'm blessed to have found it. I'll always love you no matter what. You understand that?"

Swallowing hard he answers, "Yeah. You were the love of my life when I met you, and you always will be. Thank you for taking this leap of faith with me. I will never forget you for as long as I live. You made me realize that feeling happy was okay. That I deserved it. Until the day I die I will take that with me and the time we spent together. I love you so much, Lisa. And I will never let Rachel forget what a wonderful, beautiful person you were." He kisses her on the head.

"I love you." She says through a soft stream of tears.

About an hour after that, Cuddy fell into a deep sleep with House at her side.

At around eleventh thirty that night, House emerged from the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Everyone jumped up at the sound of the door. As they looked down the hall at him, they could tell he was lost.

Softly, he simply says, "She's gone."

House leans against the door, slides down it and sits against it looking distant. Julia and Arlene hug each other crying. Wilson goes over to House, bends down and puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "I'm so sorry, House. If there's anything you need..."

" Whisky would be good right about now."

Wilson pats him on the shoulder, "You got it."

Arlene and Julia come down the hallway towards him. Julia offers him a hand. House looks up at her and takes it. She pulls him up and hugs him. "She loved you so much, Greg. Thank you for taking such good care of my sister." She cries and hugs him tight.

As she pulls away, Arlene steps in and hugs him. "You were her heart and soul. You may be difficult, but you've got a lot of love in your heart. You treated her like a queen and we will never forget you for that. Whether you like it or not, you're family and we'll always be here for you like you were for her."

Hugging Arlene tight he quietly says, "Thank you."

* * *

A year later on the day it would have been Cuddy's birthday, House and Rachel went to visit Cuddy's grave. Rachel started to skip ahead of him, holding a white rose in her hand.

House calls out to her. "Hey, you bloody scallywag! Don't forget this pirate's got a bum leg."

Rachel halts and patiently waits for him to catch up with her. Once he does they walk over to the headstone which reads, "Lisa House, loving wife, mother, sister and daughter dedicated to saving lives."

Smiling, Rachel places her white rose on the grave. "Happy Birthday, mommy. I love you." Then she kisses the top of the headstone.

House puts down his white rose. He touches the top of the headstone. "Happy Birthday, Cuddy." He steps away just staring at it. At that moment, a blue jay flies and lands on top of the headstone.

Rachel points at it excitedly exclaiming, "Look! It's a blue jay!"

" I see that." He comments flatly.

Rachel rolls her little eyes and puts her hands on her hips, giving House a disapproving look. The image makes him smile as that is the same expression and body language her mother used to give him.

Rachel questions him. "Don't you know what that means?"

"That a bird is ready to take a crap on mom's headstone?"

"No silly. Momma's here. Blue jays were her favorite bird. She said that even when she's gone away she'll always be here. Just look for the bird." She tells him as if he should know this tidbit of information.

Rachel blows a kiss to it. House rolls his eyes when she does. Turning around to House she says to him, "Momma told me you didn't believe in that stuff, but it was okay. She loved you anyway."

"Good to know." He responds.

"Come on! Let's go get ice cream now. You promised." She cheerfully begins to skip ahead of him again.

At that moment, the blue jay flies and lands on House's shoulder. House looks at it for a moment. Then it poops on him and flies away.

"Dammit!" House looks down at the poop on his coat, then up at the sky and says, "Okay, I won't say crap in front of her anymore."

He calls out to Rachel again, "Hey shorty! If you don't slow down, your ice cream will be all mine!"

She stops. He catches up and she grabs his hand, holding it tight.

"You're a big idiot." Rachel tells him.

"That's what your mom used to say to me."

"Mommy was a smart lady."

He smiles. "Yeah she was."

"What flavor you gonna get?"

"Chocolate. You?"

"Cotton Candy."

"Cotton Candy? That's such a sissy flavor."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

They continue on like that with Rachel swinging his hand as they walk towards the glowing, evening sky.

**THE END**


End file.
